


It's Not the Ears - Really!

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Why does Kirk love Spock so much?





	It's Not the Ears - Really!

"I want to marry him," Kirk thought to himself, fantasizing about Spock while jerking off in the shower.

"He's so brilliant, and brings insight to every conversation. I've never met anyone with such mastery of so many fields of study. His loyalty and devotion makes our friendship like none other in my life. He even has a sense of humor, although most people don't have the patience to see it! And of course, there is his incredible sense of calm hope. 'There are always possibilities'."

Sure, that's exactly what was on Kirk's mind as he ejaculated all over the tile.


End file.
